Amistad
by AlaskWinter
Summary: Tras un caos con los Spearow...todo termino para bien


_**Que hay…. Este es mi segundo un One Shot que realizo de un buen de tiempo sin hacer uno. Teniendo la cabeza al bote de unas que hago sin referentes al anime… que me tiene la mente ocupada**_

 _ **Y como ya saben referente la nueva "Movie" que van a sacar Pokemon… se me ocurrió una idea solo será algo corto.**_

 _ **Nota: Los personajes no me pertenece sino al creador de Pokemon**_

 _ **Amistad**_

 _ **De haber recibido mi primer Pokemon que al principio sabían ante mano que no le agradaba por ver esa negación de no hacerme caso y darme descargas eléctricas. Pero eso no impedía a nada mi meta era ser un maestro Pokemon. Y tener una tarde larga de caminata entre la vegetación junto con mi Pokemon "Pikachu" lo llevaba a rastras y cada vez que le hablaba me ignoraba. Y fuimos atacados por unos "Spearow" caímos desde un poca altura a un lago que corría y siendo atrapados por un señuelo que salimos volando cayendo a la tierra de golpe, y me di vistazo a mi ropa estaba empapada de agua pero mi mayor preocupación era mi Pokemon que estaba herido por haberme protegido ante los ataques de los Spearows. Y levanté mi vista viendo sus ojos aguamarina. Me fijé que vio mi Pokemon mal herido.**_

– ¿Es tu Pokemon? –Pregunto con cara de preocupada teniendo las manos sobre las rodillas agachadas

–Sí, fuimos atacados por unos Spearow…

–Que desconsiderado de tu parte… –levanto su voz en alto al darme una bofetada **–¡** No ves que Pokemon está muy grave!

Me levante llevando entre los brazos a mi Pokemon, y mire la bicicleta que estaba apoyada sobre el árbol sin decirle nada la tomé rápidamente escuchando los gritos del a chica solo agregue: "La tomare prestada… luego te la devuelvo". Esas fueron mis palabras

Lo más rápido me dirigí a un centro Pokemon cercano, y entré por las puertas que se abría ante mí. Le entregue mi pikachu a la enfermera y lo tomo entre su brazos sin recibir ninguna sonrisa como si fuera poca cosa. Asi que tome asiento en una silla en la sala de espera. a un par de horas se abrieron las puertas blancas saliendo una camilla me pare al ver a mi amigo recuperado con una venda que rodeaba la parte de cabeza y forme una gran sonrisa.

– ¡¿Oh pikachu…. Esta mejor?! – exclamé feliz

– Tu Pokemon es admirable, y fuerte – sonrió ente cerrando los ojos, yo le indique una sonrisa – Gracias enferma Joy – agradecí al verla que se retiraba de ahí, y regrese mis ojos hacia mi amigo que abrazaba de emoción

– ¡Aquí estas! – Grito una chica que apareció a verla reconocí de inmediato, me acerque rascándose la nunca con la mano por detrás – Lo siento, pero tenía algo de prisa –Ella desvió su mirada hacia mi Pokemon sin decirme nada se dirigió hacia mi pikachu que a un estaba en la camilla – Ya está mejor tu Pokemon – agrego tras acariciar su cabeza – ¡Espera no vaya ser que….! – Y para mi sorpresa él sonrió sin darle una descarga

– ¿Decias? – dijo teniendo las manos sobre la orilla de la camilla

– Nada – asentí – Ah por cierto soy entrenador Pokemon… – levante la mano en saludo – Mi nombres Ash Ketchum

– Es un gusto, es mío es Misty Waterflower, y quiero ser entradora de Pokemon de agua – La chica de cabellera naranja extendió la mano devolviendo el saludo

– Genial – agregue

La pelirroja ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa – Bien, yo me voy….

Pero la interrumpí yo

–No te gustaría unirte conmigo a una nueva aventura ¿Qué dices? – Pregunte haciendo una pausa – .Tú quieres ser entrenadora de Pokemon de agua, yo un entrenador y competir en las ligas regionales

–Hmm, no lo sé… se quedó pensativa y afirmo decidida – Okey, asi les demuestro a mis queridas hermanas que no soy una fracasada – entre cerro los ojos con una sonrisa escalofriante – ¿Tiene hermanas? – Cuestione ante la respuesta de mi nueva compañera – La pelirroja admitió – Si – levanto los tres dedos – Son tres. Pero en fin cambiando tema ¿Dónde está mi bici?

Por completo me olvide de ese detalle y le señale que estaba afuera… La vi alejarse y me quedé con mi pikachu.

En una hora de haber trascurrido mi Pokemon estaba mucho mejor, y junto a mi nueva compañera de viaje nos esperaban grandes aventuras por recorrer. Admitió que al principio fue todo un caos pero al final termino para bien.


End file.
